Dance With Me
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have been dating for 2 months, but have never went on an actual date. When Adrien asks Marinette to do the unthinkable, how will she be able to handle their first official 'date? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hullo chibis! This is my second to last update for 2016! I will be updating the Christmas One-Shots tomorrow, probably in the morning since I have to work late and I have to pack to leave on Saturday. Now, I thought long and hard on this one-shot, and this is inspired by a song that is just so obsessive to me and I always knew it, but I never knew the name until now xD It's a Spanish song called Corazon Sin Cara, and if you have never listened to it, I suggest you do while reading this xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot, and sadly, I can't put the lyrics, but we can just pretend they're there in spirit xD_

 _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Corazon Sin Cara**_

"And the homework for the weekend is to do flashcards on Chapters 1 to 3. Enjoy your weekend!" Ms. Bustier said as the bell rang. Marinette got up and started walking out. Adrien quickly ran up to her. "Marinette!" Adrien said.

Marinette smiled widely at him. "Hi kitty, what's up?" Adrien blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. "Um so, we've been dating for about 2 months now…" Adrien looked to the side nervously. Marinette nodded her head. "Yeah?"

"But the thing is, I've never actually taken you out on a proper date." Marinette blinked and gasped. "That's true!" Marinette exclaimed. Over the course of the 2 months, Adrien and Marinette usually just hung out at her house, watching movies, playing video games, game night with her family, etc.

But they've never actually went on a 'date'. They've never went out to eat, or go roller-skating, or done what couples do. "So I was wondering…can I take you out dancing?" Marinette's eyes went wide. _Crap._

Marinette was not the best dancer, in her opinion. She practically has two left feet, for Christ's sake. How in the hell was she going to go dancing with Adrien when she's terrible at it?! Adrien looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Or if you don't want to, we can just do something else, or we can just stay home like we usually do-"

"No, I'll go dancing with you! How about tomorrow night?" Marinette said, grinning. Adrien looked at her and then beamed at her. "Okay, I'll pick you up on Saturday night, 7:00 pm!" Adrien gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the classroom.

Marinette waved goodbye at him and then Tikki flew out of her bag. "Oh Marinette, I'm sure you'll have the time of your life on Saturday night! It'll be so romantic!" Tikki squealed. "Tikki, this is terrible!"

Tikki blinked and looked at Marinette like she was crazy. "Eh? What do you mean-?" Marinette started pacing around the room. "Tikki, I can't dance! What if I end up stepping on his foot or something?! Then he'll break up with me and then we can't get married and have kids and have a dog and MY LIFE IS HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEE." Marinette whined.

Tikki sighed. "Oh dear…"

* * *

Alya came up to her room and looked at Marinette. "Okay Marinette, what's the situation?" Alya asked as Marinette threw clothes on the floor. "Alya, I need something that'll make me look good for dancing!" Alya blinked at her. "Wait, you're going to go dancing with Adrien?! Why couldn't you just go out for a movie or something?!"

"I don't know! He suggested dancing and I wanted to make him happy!" Marinette whined, putting her head down.

Alya sighed. "Okay Marinette, I'll help you find something. Geez, you'd think a fashion designer would have something on hand…" Alya muttered. Marinette hugged her tightly. "THANK YOUUUUUUUU!" Alya chuckled.

"Alright alright, let's find you something quick, I also have to teach you a bit of dance moves."

* * *

It was almost 7 pm, and Marinette was a nervous wreck. She could feel her whole entire body sweating in nervousness. "Don't try to be nervous, you'll ruin your makeup. And let him lead you, don't lead him. And don't cling to him like a child, guys don't like that. Oh, and don't stare at him too much, guys don't like it when you stare at them while dancing."

Marinette nodded quickly. "Got it." A silky voice yelled from downstairs. "Marinette, Adrien's here!" Marinette quickly looked back at Alya. "How do I look?" Alya gave her a look. "You look great, stop worrying!"

Marinette wriggled her hands together and looked down at the ground. "I'm just nervous! This is my first actual date with Adrien…I don't want to screw it up." Alya looked at her and then smiled, putting her hand on her bare shoulder. "You're not gonna screw it up. Just go and have fun."

Marinette looked up at her and nodded. "Thanks Alya."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"Marinette, you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting!" Tom yelled from downstairs. Marinette took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll call you tomorrow morning Alya." Alya winked. "I'll be waiting for all of the juicy details."

Alya threw a black shiny clutch with a gold strap at Marinette and she caught it, grabbing her shawl and running downstairs.

"Is she okay up there? I don't mind-"

"I'm here! Sorry for the wait!" Marinette said as she quickly came down the stairs. Adrien's eyes widened as he looked at her. Her parents were tearing up at the sight of their beautiful little girl. Marinette had her hair up in a bun with her bangs in little curls. She was wearing a red sweetheart neckline strapless dress with a red sash around her waist and lace on the skirt.

The dress stopped above her knee and she wore black strappy heels. She also had a black shawl around her arms and black jewelry. Alya did her makeup, so Marinette had a nude lipstick with black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and with a very light pink blush.

Marinette did a little twirl and giggled. Adrien blushed madly at her. Adrien was wearing a gray tux with a green tie and black dress shoes. He had his hair slightly slicked back and he had gold cufflinks underneath his shirt near his hands.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette asked. "I think he's speechless." Sabine whispered to Tom. "No kidding." Tom whispered back. "Adrien?" Marinette waved a hand in front of his face. Adrien got out of his trance quickly. "M-Marinette, you-u look sexy. I mean, not sexy, gorgeous. NOT THAT YOU'RE NOT SEXY, I MEAN-"

Tom covered his mouth with his big hand. "Boy, you'll make it worse if you don't get it together." Tom whispered. Adrien nodded and Tom moved his hand from his mouth. Adrien slowly held his hand out for Marinette to take. "Ready to go, my lady?"

Marinette blushed softly and nodded. She slowly put her hand in his and Adrien pulled her closer to him, holding her arm in his. "Bring him back by midnight, or else I will call the authorities."

"Tom!" Sabine hissed. "Just be careful you two."

"Yes Mrs. Cheng." Adrien replied. The two walked down the stairs and Adrien pushed the door open, Marinette stepping out into the cool night of Paris. She felt the nice breeze pass by her and she sniffed it, sighing in content. Adrien closed the door and took her hand, leading her to turn right.

"Adrien, where exactly are we going?" Marinette questioned. Adrien smiled. "Well we can't exactly walk there, now can we?" A few feet ahead was a white sleek limo with Adrien's usual bodyguard, which he calls the Gorilla. _(A/N: Does he have an actual name? I don't think it was ever said o-o HE SHOULD HAVE A NAME.)_ The Gorilla opened the door and Marinette went in first, looking inside.

It had several seats, a TV, a fridge, and a window to the driver's seat. Marinette looked around in awe as Adrien stepped in. "Like it?" Adrien asked, looking into her eyes. Marinette nodded in excitement. Adrien chuckled and grabbed Marinette's hand, bringing it closer to him.

"I'm glad. I want this to be a night that you won't forget." Adrien kissed her hand softly and Marinette blushed brightly. Adrien chuckled and brought Marinette's head to his body. "You're so cute when you blush like that. It just makes me want to tease you more."

Marinette whined. "Nooooo, don't." Adrien kissed her forehead softly and laughed. "Okay, I won't."

* * *

A few minutes later, the limo arrived at a place Marinette didn't even recognize. The Gorilla opened the door and Adrien went out first, holding his hand. Marinette took his hand and got out of the limo. Marinette turned to the bodyguard. "Thank you!" She smiled at him.

He nodded and the couple walked inside the mysterious building together. Adrien showed the bouncer two entry passes and he nodded his head, letting them in. The two stepped in and Marinette observed the room. It was an underground ballroom, but not too crowded. It had elegant chandeliers hanging in the ceilings and bronze and white pillars. An orchestra was playing in the front, with violin players, cello players, and one piano player.

The ballroom didn't really have a name, and Marinette noticed people laughing and chatting at the bar table. Adrien tugged her hand to the dance floor. Some people were already on the dance floor, chatting and drinking some sparkling water. "One minute." Adrien said to Marinette. Marinette nodded and Adrien walked up to the constructor, whispering in his ear.

He nodded and stopped the band. Adrien turned and Marinette tilted her head in confusion. The constructor went to a microphone and tapped into it. Everyone shushed and the constructor said, "We have a song request from Mr. Agreste. Please join on the dance floor if you wish."

The constructor then turned his back to the group and started to wave his stick, the players starting to play. The song Corazon Sin Cara was playing in the air and Adrien held out his hand, smiling at Marinette. _(A/N: What, you think I'm not gonna make them play it? This is based on the song, you know. xD ~is totally not listening to it while writing this~ ouo)_

"Well Mari, care to have this dance with me?" Marinette blinked and looked at his hand. Marinette took a deep breath and took his hand slowly, Adrien pulling her closer to him. Marinette gasped as he held her left hand with his and wrapped the other hand around her small waist.

Adrien went backwards on his right foot and Marinette went forward on the left foot. Both of them took a step to side and then Adrien went forward, with his right foot and then Marinette went backwards on her right foot. Marinette crossed her left foot with her right. They repeated that again and Adrien twirled her.

Adrien put his hand on her shoulder blades and dipped her, smirking at her. Marinette smirked at him and started moving her hips to the beat. Adrien and Marinette moved from side to side, everyone else watching them in awe.

As the song was ending, Adrien dipped her once again for the final dance and everyone clapped as they were panting. _(A/N: It was really hard to describe the dancing, so I looked up tango dances on Youtube and I also threw in some things so sorry if it was confusing.)_

They looked into each other's eyes and Adrien smiled. "Even though you claimed you're bad at dancing, that was a good tango." Marinette gasped at him. "You knew about it?!"

"Of course I did; I know everything about you. And I know you only came here so you could make me happy."

"I-I."

Adrien pulled her body up and kisses her lips softly. Marinette squeaked and she softly kissed him back. Adrien pulled away and whispered, "Thank you" against her lips. Marinette nodded her head slowly.

Adrien smiled at her. "Want to dance again?" Marinette smirked at him. "Bring it, hot shot."

* * *

 _Penguin: I know it wasn't what you expected, but I just got back from a restaurant and food makes me very sleepy, which is bad xD Anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow for the Christmas One-Shot update. BAI BAI!_


End file.
